galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mukkito
Mukkito appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Mukkito (ムーキット Mūkitto) is a race of small and cuddly kaiju from the series Ultraman Dyna, the first and only one to appear was named Hanejiro (ハネジロー) by Super GUTS. He first appeared in episode 11, and left the show at the end of episode 47. After that, the Mukkito have appeared in many other sequels or just makes his appearance disguised as a toy. Hanejiro was originally an animal worshiped by the Alien Fabiras as a god and bringer of good fortune and peace. However, due to the destruction of planet Fabiras, Hanejiro's kind, Mukkito, was almost completely wiped out. As Hanejiro and the Alien Fabiras drifted endlessly for a planet, they came across Planet Meranie. The Fabiras immediately sent out a research team, who took with them Hanejiro for good luck. However, the Fabiras did not realize that the planet had a biological weapon: Monsarger, stationed on it, and the research team was completely wiped out, besides Hanejiro, who fainted and was left alive by Monsarger, thinking it had died. Later, when Super GUTS went to research Planet Meranie, Asuka and Nakajima encountered Hanejiro, he led them to the control room of the planet. The scheme was uncovered, and Monsarger was released. While Nakajima escaped, Asuka was trapped under stone and had his Reflasher away where he cannot reach it. Hanejiro then gave the Reflasher to Asuka, allowing him to transform. Later, after Ultraman Dyna defeated Monsarger, Hanejiro was trapped on the imploding planet and was rescued by Dyna and taken aboard the GUTS Eagle, where he was named the Super GUTS mascot and also renamed Hanejiro. Hanejiro was kidnapped by Prof. Otomo to the Zarina Zone for extraction of his knowledge genes and to implant them onto Prof. Otomo's Hyper Clone Monster: Neosaurus. However, the extraction was halted by Super GUTS and Prof. Otomo's Clone Silvergon attacked his research. While Hanejiro was rescued and still fainted, Otomo unleashed Neosaurus, who accidentally destroyed the research center and went wild, killing Otomo in the confusion. After Ultraman Dyna defeated Neosaurus, Hanejiro faked his death to joke with Asuka before being rescued. Hanejiro's people, the Alien Fabiras, became frustrated from their previous attempt to inhabit Planet Miranie and has decided to use force and take away Earth. However, due to Hanejiro's projection of the laughter he shared with the Earthlings, Alien Fabiras B learned that one cannot take back Laughter nor peace with force. However, Alien Fabiras A, under the influence of the Magical Stone from Planet Muzan, turned giant-sized and fought Ultraman Dyna, and Dyna was only able to defeat the giant after Hanejiro showed Dyna where the Magical Stone was. However, after the fight, Alien Fabiras B announced Hanejiro's decision: To be with the Fabiras again and help them endure their life of drifting. Hanejiro returned to Earth in the form of an yellow egg, which fell into the hands of the bumbling Alien Meji Trio. The three, despite being villains, were very protective of him and protected him from prying eyes until Hanejiro returned to Super GUTS. After Dyna was defeated by Wanzetto, Hanejiro helped to destroy the menace by dropping Pudgy Garaon into the monster's brain case. Hanejiro was later taken away once again by the Alien Fabiras (off-screen). Disguised as a toy, Hanejiro was on the shelf of a toy seller's store when Gamu from Ultraman Gaia's universe came in and was accused of by the store owner as a thief before Gamu showed his face. Hanejiro was seen as the companion of Hikari, the daughter of Daigo and Rena. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Hanejiro is capable of flight, even in the vacuum of space. * Projection: Hanejiro's eyes can project messages, and memories. The projections can allow X-Ray vision and can destroy energy binds created by the Alien Fabiras. * Knowledge: Due to extensive research done on Hanejiro by Prof. Otomo (creator of Neosaurus), Hanejiro is shown to have the knowledge of a second grader and is 100% peaceful, without any violent emotions. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe